


After the funeral

by MrsMendes19



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Clary goes home and gets comforted by Shawn





	After the funeral

I swiftly walk through the door to my apartment after my best friend’s funeral, I kick off my shoes and set my phone on the counter.  
“Are you okay, babe?”  
Shawn asks, his voice laced with concern.  
“What? Yea, I’m fine.” I reply, casually, in an attempt to mask my pain.  
Despite my efforts, a tear escapes down my cheek, and I quickly wipe it away as I walk towards the kitchen.  
“No, you’re not.” Shawn replies gently, placing his hand on my shoulder to stop me from leaving the room.  
“I’m just trying to be strong.” I admit, my voice cracks as silent tears turn into sobs.  
Reluctantly, I turn to face him. He sighs, pulling me close as he holds me in his arms.  
“You don’t always have to be so strong.” He whispers in my ear, softly stroking my back.  
“If I’m not, then who will be?” I ask as I fight to stop my tears.  
“I will. Whenever you need me, I’ll be here. Always.”  
I rest my head on his shoulder, with watering eyes.  
“I love you.” I mumble into his shoulder.  
“I love you too.” He whispers, kissing the top of my head. He stands with his arms wrapped around me, holding me close.

The End


End file.
